Of Overprotective Brothers
by Strawberry Shake
Summary: “You guys mean the world to me and I would never, ever leave you.” Sand Sibs fic with a hint of ShikaTema. Oneshot. Enjoy!


A/N: I had this idea when I was listening to this song. I imagined Temari singing this and it was _oh-so_ hilarious! It's a ShikaTema... Kinda. Actually, it's more of a Sand Sibs fic but whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own Gaara-kun's heart... evil laugh

* * *

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends… Make it last forever friendship never ends…"_

"Temari!" A loud call was heard from the living room as Temari was at her room singing the Spice Girls' song Wannabe at the top of her head.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give…"_

"TEMARI!" The angry Kazekage knocked, no, banged on her door three times. Not hearing a response from his older sister, he kicked the door open. To his surprise, Temari was dancing on top of her bed and holding a hairbrush as a mic.

"Explain. Now."

"Oh, Gaara…" She jumped off her bed and ran to his side. She pinched, yes, _pinched,_ her little brother's cheek. "My sweet little brother…"

She walked passed him and kept on singing down the hall.

"_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is..."_

Gaara, who was still in shock from the cheek-pinching, followed his sister. She went down the stairs and jumped on the couch and picked up a magazine on the floor. She flipped the pages and smiled to herself.

"_Yo, I'll tell yah' what I want, what I really rea-"_

"Temari, I would _really_ want you to shut the hell up." said Kankuro, while walking down the stairs and looking at his sister who was being totally not herself.

"Hey Kankuro! Whatcha' doing?" Temari asked giggling. She was twirling a lock of her hair and was smiling at the magazine she was reading.

"Wait, no, that's not Temari. Gaara, where's our sister?" Kankuro looked at Gaara.

"Don't ask me. I was wondering the same thing." Gaara said as he walked over to Temari and snatched the magazine from her which was _upside down_.

"Oh! So _that's_ why I couldn't understand it…" Temari giggled again.

"Eww… This is just _gross_. She was like this ever since her visit to Kono- _aha_!" Kankuro snapped his fingers.

"Yes?" Temari asked innocently.

"You've been like that ever since you've been to Konoha and met that _Shikamu_ guy again."

"No, his name is _Shikamaru_, not _Shikamu_." Temari pointed out.

"Whatever. Temari, you've got to stop acting like this. I've got lots of things to do that I can't do with your _singing_ and _giggling_…" Gaara said looking at his sister like she grew an extra head or something.

"Yeah! It's annoying the fart out of me!" Kankuro shouted.

"The hell I care about your fart, dumbass."

"You care because you love me, sis."

"Aww… I love -barf noise- you, Kankuro."

"Yeah! I love me, too."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Oh, you so did not just call me that!" Temari said as she tackled Kankuro to the ground.

"Gaara! Our monster-for-a-sister is killing me!"

Gaara was watching his bickering sibling and decided it was enough. He caught Temari by the waist and dragged her away from Kankuro. He threw her onto the couch then kicked Kankuro who was still wriggling on the floor.

"Temari, what is your problem?"

"What? I didn't do anything! He started it!" She pointed at Kankuro then crossed her arms.

"Who is Shikamaru?" Gaara asked glaring at Temari.

"Yeah! Who is Shikamaru?" echoed Kankuro stood beside Gaara, rubbing his arm.

"What about him?"

"Temari, who is Shikamaru?" Gaara asked as calmly as possible.

"Gaara, why are you interested in him?"

"You _are_, too."

Kankuro laughed as he saw Temari's shocked face. It was a mixture of horror and looking as if she was about to barf. She was staring at Gaara wide eyed and was whispering things like "…how did he…" and "…oh no…"

"Temari, who is Shikamaru?" Gaara asked again.

Temari sighed. "If you must know…" She pulled Gaara's hand and sat him down beside her. "He sorta… uhm… He's… kinda..."

"Your boyfriend?!" Gaara asked.

"What? No! Of… of c-course not! Wh-what are you s-saying?"

"Translation: _Yes, he is_." said Kankuro as he smirked and sat at Temari's other side.

"Shut up!" She hit Kankuro at the back of his head. She turned to Gaara and put her arms around her brother. "Gaara, honey, he isn't my boyfriend." (A/N: Since they are now, you know, sibling-y, I decided that Temari is now allowed to call her brothers stuff like 'sweetie' and 'honey'. Gaara sorta liked this since he was deprived of love when he was a kid.)

"Yeah? Well, why are you acting like that then?" Gaara said as he crossed his arms.

"Come on, Temari. We're family and family never keeps secrets from each other." Kankuro looked seriously at Temari.

"Really? Well what about your _secret_ stash of chips and cookies under your bed?"

"Well, now that you know, it's not a secret anymore." Kankuro smirked.

"Temari, for Kami-sama's sake, is Shikamaru your boyfriend?" Gaara, who was getting impatient, shouted.

"For the last time, he is _not_!" Temari shouted back. "We're just… we're kinda…"

"You're what? You're kinda _what_?" Kankuro shook Temari's shoulders.

"We're kinda dating." Temari said in barely a whisper.

"What? He what?" Gaara slapped Kankuro and turned Temari to face him.

"We're dating, okay! We're just dating." Temari said exasperatedly.

"What the hell! You're dating!" Kankuro stood in front of his sister and shouted. "You barely know him! And he lives, like, a million miles away! Why him? You hated him remember? He-"

"Kankuro, shut up!" Gaara punched his brother and told him to sit down. "Let Temari explain first."

Temari sighed. "Okay, it's like this…"

_Flash back: _

"Temari, I'm giving you a mission." The Kazekage informed one of the top Jounins in Suna.

"What is it, Kazekage-sama?"

"You do remember about the Sakura Festival, right?"

"That's next week, I think."

"Yes, well, Konoha is going to have a ball and invited people from the different villages to celebrate it with them." Gaara said as he picked the different scrolls and arranged them in order.

Temari knew where this is going.

"And…" Temari asked stonily.

Gaara sighed. "Well, you see…"

"You want me to go all the way to Konoha and, _what_, party?" Temari asked with a blank expression on her face and sat at the Kazekage's table.

"Come on, Temari! It'll be fun…" He said teasingly.

"Gaara! You know I hate parties…" She said with a pout on her face. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Please Temari…" He clasped his hands together under his chin as if begging. He was wearing a _'puppy-dog-pout' _which he knows will get Temari to go.

"You _have_ to go. If we don't have a representative from Suna there, they might think we're being rude and stuff. We just build an alliance with Konoha and we wouldn't want them to think bad about us, would we?"

"Gaara! No... I'm not going to that stupid party or whatever! Send Kankuro…" She shouted.

"Please _Temari-neechan_! If I send Kankuro, hell knows what he'll do!"

"_Neechan_? Puh-leeze! You know you couldn't get me with that." Temari smirked at Gaara's desperation.

"Fine! Temari, as the Kazekage, I order you to go to Konoha and attend that ball!" Gaara ordered Temari.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Temari always hated Gaara using his Kazekage powers on her.

"You have to follow my orders! I'm Kazekage! Go to Konoha and _party_!" Gaara said stubbornly.

"Kazekage! Tch…" She scoffed. "Gaara, as your eldest sister, I have power over you even if you _are_ the Kazekage."

"Fine! Don't go…" Gaara said in defeat as he turned his chair away from Temari.

Temari looked at Gaara. He was _sulking_!

_Oh my gawd! He's sulking… I feel bad, though. He really wanted to strengthen the bonds between Konoha and Suna. And he did call me neechan… Fine! Why not…_

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid party…" Temari said.

"Really?" Gaara turned and faced her. "Thanks Temari… This means a lot."

"When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Now, pack your stuff then get some rest, it'll be a long journey." Gaara ordered.

Temari thought that if she was gone for another week, their house might end up in pieces, _again_. Last time she was out, Gaara and Kankuro had a fight. Enough said. From then on, she made house rules to make sure they didn't kill each other.

"Gaara, remember the rules. While I'm gone-"Gaara cut her off.

"One, no fighting. Two, try not to kill Kankuro. Three, don't cook. Buy take out." Gaara said stonily.

"Okay. I'll go now."

_End flashback:_

"That was a _long_ flashback! And, it didn't even make sense!!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Blame the author! She wanted more Gaara time!"

Kankuro sweatdropped.

"Fine "Temari sighed. "What do you want me to tell you?" She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was sharing her love story to her brothers.

"How you met Shikamaru. How he asked you out and stuff like that." Gaara said.

"Okay! Another flashback."

"Wait! I'll get chips…" said Kankuro as he ran to the kitchen.

_Another Flashback_:

Temari was standing beside Tenten and Hinata who were chatting merrily. Obviously, she wasn't enjoying this so she went outside to get some fresh air. She walked around the landscape and sat on a nearby bench.

"Not enjoying, are you?"

"Temari jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned to see Shikamaru, one of her ex-rivals, sitting beside her holding a glass of wine.

"Too troublesome…"

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Trying to get away from people."

She was looking at Shikamaru with an amused look on her face.

"Hn."

"You sound like Hyuuga and Uchiha. Troublesome…"

"I like the Uchiha kid." She smiled as she looked at the sky.

"I like the clouds." Shikamaru said.

"I like being alone. The solitude is so calming." She counted the birds that flew by.

They both continued staring at the clouds. After a few minutes, Shikamaru decided to break the silence.

"I like you…" He whispered.

"W-what?" Temari stuttered. She dropped her fan as she looked at the Chuunin.

"I said _I like you_. Any problems with that?" Shikamaru looked at Temari, his eyes drilling into hers.

_What should I say? I didn't expect this to happen!_

Even though Inner Temari was freaking out, her outer self was as calm as calm could be.

"I like you, too…"

"Troublesome."

"I like it when you say 'troublesome'…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Would it be troublesome if I asked you out?" Shikamaru asked coolly.

Inner Temari fainted. Outer Temari almost did, but didn't.

"No, not really…"

"Hn." He glanced at Temari and saw that she was smiling.

"But, how?" She asked.

"How?"

"We live miles away from each other. Also, I have overprotective brothers, one of Suna's best Jounin and the Kazekage, both could kill you in one blow and you have an overprotective bestfriend, Ino, who is worse than my brothers." She laughed at this. Their loved ones could be _brutal_.

"The distance is troublesome. Gaara and Kankuro are tough but I think I could sweet talk Ino into it."

"If you say so…" Temari looked at Shikamaru and saw that he was staring at her. He blushed tomato red and looked away. Temari looked at his hand which is slowly edging towards her. She slapped it.

"Boy, you move fast." She giggled.

"Sorry… Ino influenced."

They walked around the garden the whole afternoon, enjoying each other's company.

_End another flashback:_

Temari finished her story with a sigh. She looked at her brothers who were staring at her, wide eyed and their jaws were dangling to the floor.

"What?"

Gaara bolted up, jaws clenched and headed for the door.

"I'm killing me a Nara tonight!" Gaara shouted sadistically. Kankuro caught him and threw him aside. Temari was grateful to Kankuro.

"No you are not. _I'm_ killing me a Nara tonight." As he headed towards the door, Gaara stuck out his feet and tripped him. Suddenly, a cloud formed and various things were thrown and thing were heard.

"…I'm killing him!"

"…no, I'm killing him!"

Temari sweatdropped. She picked her brothers up by the collar and threw them onto the couch. With a loud _thud_, Kankuro and Gaara looked at their sister with annoyed looks on their faces.

"What the hell, Temari!" shouted Kankuro.

"Were going to kill your boyfriend so, please, let us go." Gaara said ever-so politely.

Temari popped a vein. She clenched her fist and prepared to pound her brothers when something popped up.

_They only want what's best for you, Temari. They're only being overprotective._

With that, she calmed down and sat at the middle of her brothers.

"Guys, I appreciate your being protective, really! But I like Shikamaru…"

Silence. _Too_ silent if you ask me.

"…take…away…" Gaara mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"He might take you away from us, Temari!" shouted Gaara as he jumped infront of Temari. He had watery blobs at the corner of his eyes which he blinked away. He hung his head in defeat.

Temari was shocked. Their family doesn't do emotional things. They just don't.

"We want you to be happy, we really do. But Temari, for the first time in forever, we've been like family and I won't let anyone tear us apart." A tear leaked from Gaara's left eye which he wiped away.

"We love you, Temari. And you are our only sister… We're just protecting you. We don't want you to get hurt." whispered Kankuro from her other side. His arms are crossed and he looked away.

Temari looked at her brothers. Kankuro was sulking and Gaara was crying, no not crying, Gaara doesn't cry. She stood up and hugged her youngest brother. To her surprise, Gaara hugged her back. Gaara buried his head on her shoulder.

"Gaara, sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, beside you and that lump over there." gesturing to Kankuro. "You guys mean the world to me and I would never, _ever_ leave you." She kissed Gaara on the forehead.

"Ooh... Enjoying a sisterly-brotherly time I see…" Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Come here, jerk." She opened one arm which Kankuro slipped in.

"Guys…" She whispered to her brothers. "Even if Shikamaru begged me to be with him in Konoha, I'd turn him down. I have everything I love here."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Temari just realized how much she loved her brothers.

"Guys, we're kinda, you know, beyond mushy level here…" Kankuro said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… _Way_ beyond mushy level!" Gaara agreed.

"Okay, enough hugging!" Temari released her brothers.

They stared at each other and laughed.

"We are not doing that again!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Ditto…" said Gaara as he smiled.

"Okay guys, I'm making you the best dinner _ever_!" shrieked Temari as she sprinted towards the kitchen.

Her brothers stared at her busy figure.

"Ready your bucket, bro" said Kankuro as he patted Gaara on the shoulder.

"Yeah! This'll be a long night."

After the surprisingly _edible_, not to mention _delicious_ dinner they had, they watched a movie while eating popcorn and ice cream. They talked to each other about everything under the sun. After their bonding moment, Temari kissed them goodnight. Gaara slept soundly that night knowing that when he woke up, his sister would still be there. She'll never leave him, she promised.

A/N: That was cute... I love the Gaara and Temari moment! I'm not satisfied by the ending, though. I might change it. MIGHT! But if I get eaten by the lazy bug again, it'll stay like this. Please read and review! Thankies...


End file.
